The prior is replete with various types of backstop devices which allow an individual to practice pitching and throwing baseballs by his or herself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,740 entitled PRACTICE BACKSTOP FOR BALL PLAYING SPORTS issued on Feb. 18, 1992 to Peterson describes a practice backstop which consists of a flexible target sheet supported within a frame-like enclosure. The frame-like enclosure is comprised of a pair of crossed arcuate poles covered by a three sided enclosure that is open in the front. The flexible target is supported within the enclosure so that it can be struck by and absorb the impact of balls pitched or thrown at the backstop. The enclosure can include a floor surface and a series of fasteners for supporting the target sheet at various front to back spaced apart positions within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,160 entitled PORTABLE BACKSTOP issued on Sep. 7, 1993 to Girard et al. describes a foldable backstop device. The backstop comprises an inverted U-shaped frame that stands vertically on a pair of legs. The inverted U-shaped frame is supported on a planar base member. A U-shaped frame is pivoted from an intermediate point of the legs of the inverted U-shaped frame. When the backstop is unfolded for use, the U-shaped frame extends outward from the inverted U-shaped frame. A bag-shaped mesh net is attached around the upper perimeter of the frames and forms a combination back stop element and pocket for receiving balls thrown at the net. The U-shaped frame folds upward against the inverted U-shaped frame for transportation and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,856 entitled PITCHING PRACTICE APPARATUS issued on Aug. 2, 1994 to Gery describes backstop device with a pitching strike zone. The device comprises a backstop member fabricated from canvas or netting material attached to a main frame member. The backstop member is provided with a generally flaccid strike zone member which forms a pouch that may be stretched by an auxiliary tensioning unit. A strike zone obscuring unit is also provided for selectively adjusting the upper and/or lower portions of the strike zone opening in the backstop member.
A problem common to all of these backstop devices is the heavy and bulky mounting frame they employ which makes transportation, setup and storage of these devices cumbersome for adults and virtually impossible for small children. Further, the mounting frame increases the cost of these devices.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an lightweight and inexpensive portable backstop device which can be easily and conveniently transported, setup and stored by either adults or children.